thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinnie
Vinnie is a North American tender engine who competed in the Great Railway Show for the Strongest Engine competition and won first place. He's the main antagonist in The Great Race. Bio Vinnie, along with the other international engines, accidentally came to Sodor when the ferry they were on stopped at Brendam. He and the other engines, except Ashima, promptly got back on the ferry, but not before he had the chance to bump Thomas out of his way. At the Great Railway Show, Vinnie participated in the Strongest Engine competition. On his way to the track where his competition was to take place, Philip blocked his way. Vinnie insulted Philip and told him to watch where he was going. Later, Philip got in Vinnie's way again. Vinnie, annoyed at Philip, chased him briefly before being covered in coal from a hopper that Carlos was using. Infuriated, Vinnie chased Philip through the yard, eventually ending up in the middle of the Shunting Challenge. Vinnie derailed two of Gina's flatbeds, which were blocking his way, before cornering Philip near a turntable and trying to force the little shunter into the turntable well. Thomas and Ashima then managed to couple up to the big tender engine and pull him away, allowing Philip to escape. Vinnie resisted, which caused Thomas' coupling to snap. This launched Vinnie into a set of points that were set against him, derailing him and sending him crashing into an electricity pylon, which then fell on top of him. Vinnie was left trapped under the pylon, screaming for help. He remained there for the rest of the day and was rescued that evening, after which he returned home to America. Sometime later, he was seen working at San Francisco Docks. Persona Vinnie is very competitive, with a reputation for being a bully, and will do anything to win a competition, including cheating. He views smaller engines such as Thomas and Philip as inferior to him, often calling them derogatory names such as "Shrimp" (Thomas) and "Shortie" (Philip), and often takes pleasure in bumping them around. Because of his vile behaviour, hardly any of the engines get along with him. He is also shown to be reckless, as seen by bashing through a pile of rocks, and Gina's flatbeds. Despite his intimidating size and demeanour, Vinnie has proven himself to be a coward in the face of greater adversity, as shown when he panicked after his accident at the Great Railway Show. Trivia * Vinnie is the first engine in the series of two things: * The first and only engine to have a Vanderbilt tender. * The first international character to be an antagonist. * Vinnie become the enemy of Twilight Sparkle, the Wild Kratts and their friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race. * Vinnie get his revenge on Philip, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, The Wild Kratts, their friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic- To Where and Back Again. * Vinnie appears working with Shaw along with McLeach, Joanna, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver and Rex in Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Open Season ''to get his revenge on Philip, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends since the adventure took place in North America where he lives. * After they met in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets Paddington, Vinnie and D261 become partners to get their revenge on Philip, Thomas, Twilight and their friends despite that Vinnie's a steam engine and D261 is a diesel engine. Gallery Vinnie and Axel's first appearance.JPG|Vinnie with Axel TheGreatRace227.png|Vinnie at Brendam Docks TheGreatRace243.png TheGreatRace245.png TheGreatRace247.png TheGreatRace718.png|Vinnie threatening Philip TheGreatRace740.png|Vinnie in the strength competition TheGreatRace873.png TheGreatRace934.png|Vinnie derails Gina's flatbeds TheGreatRace946.png TheGreatRace947.png TheGreatRace949.png TheGreatRace955.png TheGreatRace959.png TheGreatRace970.png|Vinnie's comeuppance and defeat TheGreatRace1090 (1).png BigWorld!BigAdventures!1088.png|Vinnie at San Francisco in Big World! Big Adventures! Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Bullies Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Enemies of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Trains Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Main Antagonist Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Tender Engines Category:Males Category:Streamlined Engines Category:Strong Characters Category:Cheaters Category:Jerks Category:Idiots Category:Show Off Category:Liars Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Sadistic characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Diesel 10's recruits